


Night Moves

by ImpalaChevy67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, First Time, First Time Bottoming, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Balthazar/Castiel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Ships It, Sarcasm, Sassy Castiel, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaChevy67/pseuds/ImpalaChevy67
Summary: Dean finally confesses his romantic feelings to his best friend, Castiel, expecting an utterly humiliating rejection and disgust. While he expects Cas to kick him out of his life, Cas himself doesn't know what to do. While he wants Dean in his life since they've been friends for a shitload of time, he also wants nothing to be awkward or uncomfortable for either of them. What he certainly didn't expect was to develop amorous feelings for Dean. How will they proceed? And what will they do when tradgedy strikes with Castiel's infuriated ex?





	1. I'm sorry but I like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here goes....

**Dean's POV**

I gulped as I dared, after an unnaturally long minute, look up at Cas's eyes. I got lost in the endless sea of blue that drew everyone in. Suddenly, his raspy voice had my eyes drifting to his lips and all I could think of was kissing him. Again. He had to repeat himself at least three times before I caught what he said.

"What was that?"

He demanded.

"Kids these days call it kissing."

Apparently, sarcasm was not the best way to deal with it. I knew I was just trying to lighten the situation and relieve the tension around us. Shit load of good that did, he merely peered harder and had me shooting a glance at the door, actually considering to flee.

It had all started half an hour ago when Cas started talking about that stupid porn video he had caught his brother, Gabriel, watching. He decided to give me all the details and I couldn't help but go on imaginary mode and start fantasizing about my crush in such a position. Warning: Don't do that when your crush is in the room too. Note: Especially not when your crush happens to be your bestest friend of all times.

I would have told him, really, but I didn't want to lose him so soon, I need him in my life. I've liked Cas for quite some time now and when he accidentally (accidents don't just happen accidentally) fell on top of me, courtesy of the stupid carpet which was not folded properly, I kissed him, as if I were in one of my wet dreams. Not so nice when he pushed me away and fell quite a few steps back. So, here we are.

"Do you... Do you like me? Like, like like me?"

How could I ever lie to him, I don't have the right. I am the one who screwed up and it's my fault that our friendship will be ruined. I whispered my response.

"Have for a while..."

I didn't dare look at him again. I didn't wish to see the pity and the rejection in his eloquently sculpted features, I didn't need it.

"Why didn't you say anything? This must have been torture for you, Dean..."

Always thinking about me before anyone else, one of the things I adore about him. Hint: They're quite a few.

"It was... It is... But I didn't want to lose you, Cas. I don't think I can live without you in my life. I didn't mind having a heartache if it meant keeping you as a friend. I'm sorry..."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Kissing you... Liking you... Existing in your life..."

I can't say I didn't expect the slap that forcefully turned my head to the side. I didn't fight it. Why would I? I deserved it. Cas was honest with me, trusting me. I was never a good friend. Good friends don't jack off to each other and they definitely don't lov~ like!~ like one another. What I certainly didn't expect was the warmth of Cas's body as he hugged me. What was he...?

"You idiot! You're one of the few people who give colour to my mundane life. I'm sorry that I-I... I don't reciprocate your feelings. If you are worried about losing me as a friend you shouldn't be. If you think you can keep these... feelings in check, we can still be friends."

My eyes teared up and I clung to him tighter, burying my face in the crook of his neck to muffle the broken sobs escaping my throat. He didn't push me away. He didn't get disgusted when he heard I like him. When he probably imagined I think of him those silent nights alone in my bed. When he must know I moan his name in the shower in the lonely mornings. He was willing to let me stay by his side. But, did he really mean it?

"Cas, if this is out of pity I want you to know that you don't have to suffer my presence for my sake. I~"

"It's not. You talked about how you need me in your life but did you ever think I might need you in my life too? Look, to be honest, I'm a little shocked but if it's okay with you and it's not too much I'd like to continue our friendship."

My heart skipped a few beats but I didn't let go. Not until the tears had stopped running down my face. I was sure he understood that things would never be the same. That he couldn't talk about his boyfriend, whom I despised, to me anymore. I had to make sure though.

"Cas, c-can I ask a favour of you?"

"Of course."

"Could you stop talking about Balthazar or any of your future boyfriends anymore? It makes me feel, y'know, uncomfortable."

"Sure, of course. If I ever make you feel that way I want you to tell me straight away and I'll stop, okay?"

"Thank you, Cas... Thank you..."

I pulled away, realizing I was touching him far too long for him to be comfortable. As I tried to think of something to say in order to destroy the damn tension hanging between us Cas's phone went off and he stared at the screen for a moment before answering hesitantly with a tad bit of guilt in his captivating eyes.

"Hey, Balth, what's up?"

Oh, damn. As if my day hadn't been downright awful already. I quietly listened to Cas's words.

"Uhm... Home..."

...

"That would not be wise."

...

"What?! No! I'm with Dean, is all."

...

"Why?"

...

"That's ridiculous."

...

"Excuse me? That's not how it works and you know it. So, stay right where you are and I'll see you tomorrow."

...

"You're not the only person in my life, Balthazar! And yes! Dean is extremely important and I will not leave him alone because you don't like him! You know what? I think he'll spend the night!"

And he hung up. Had he just had a fight with his boyfriend? That must have been the first.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"If I'm the one blocking the way here I can go and I'll see you tomorrow... I hope..."

I whispered the last part and plead whatever God there is that he didn't hear it. I guess I'll never know.

"No way you're going anywhere, it's not your fault, it's his. Plus, our friendship is fragile at the moment so we have to strengthen it. And I'm pretty sure you know only a movie marathon, some pizza and a sleepover can do that."

"God, Cas, I love you. No! I didn't mean~! I mean, I do but~ Sorry! I'm an idiot, you know that?"

"S'okay, I understand."

I really hoped he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yours truly, ImpalaChevy67


	2. I'll fix it for us. Or at least I'll try...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar sure is a dick....

**Castiel's POV**

I could hear Dean talking on the phone while I got us the beers. I was damn straight shocked to hear that Dean was in love with me. What does one say to that? Dean is a major part of my life and I don't want to lose him, not ever. But, with how things are right now, I don't know if our friendship will survive.

What I mean to say is that I don't know if we can ever be as comfortable with each other as before, if he ever was comfortable with me. I don't know if I will be able to look him in the eyes again now that I know that he... he... he has probably jacked off to me, for fuck's sake! Now I do regret talking so much about how good a kisser Balth is. And my earlier fight with Balth on the phone didn't help the situation either.

On the other hand, I couldn't have avoided it. Who does Balthazar think he is? He had the guts to tell me that he's more important that Dean and that for all he knows I could be cheating on him. He even dared say that he would come over and to send Dean away. I would never send Dean away, especially not now that Dean is extremely vulnerable. He needs me to show him that I'm not going to abandon him. That I'm going to be there for him. That he can trust me. Always.

"Cas, what's taking so long? Are the beers in Alaska or something?"

I realised I had been standing with two beers in my hands for about ten minutes and Dean had ended his phone call.

"Coming!"

I walked into the living room but was surprised to see that my best friend had not ended the call as I first thought but was holding it in his hand, obviously waiting for something.

"Cas, when do you want me gone?"

I chose to ignore the expression he used. I'd think about it after I answer him.

"You can spend the night if you want."

"What about your brother, he hates me."

"Gabriel will not come back tonight, he'll sleep with his boyfriend."

"Are you sure it's okay if I spend the night?"

"Of course, it won't be the first time."

Dean nodded hesitantly and brought the phone back to his ear.

"Tell dad, if he comes home, that I'll spend the night in Cas's place, like we used to."

He suddenly blushed furiously and hung up the phone. I was damn sure Sam had said something sexual about Dean and me, he always does. But now is not like always. Now its awkward. Dean went to the bathroom and I got time to think over what had happened again. He asked me what time I wanted him gone. Was that a test? He knows I never want him gone so why? And what's with him always asking if I'm sure? If I weren't, I wouldn't have invited him.

He walked back in the living room and I had to stop zoning out.

"So, do you mind if we don't watch a movie but talk instead? I'm not really in the mood..."

He took a beer from my hands and sat on the couch the way he always does. I sat down next to him but I was careful not to let my shoulder or leg brush against his, it would be awkward.

"I don't mind. What do you want to talk about?"

I took a sip of my beer and watched his face carefully, trying to decipher his expressions.

"Anything, really. I just wanna talk."

At that moment my doorbell rang and I had a hunch about who it was at this hour. I couldn't let Dean see Balth, who I thought was on the other side of the door. I turned to my best friend and voiced my request in a commanding manner.

"Stay here. I'll go get that."

He looked surprised by my tone but nodded his obedience nonetheless. I got up and walked to the door, opening it to see Balthazar's blond hair.

"What are you doing here, I told you to stay put."

"Guess what, Cassie, you don't boss me around."

"You guess what, I'm hanging out with Dean now, so go."

He pushed me aside rather roughly to enter the house and my back hit the wall. I was furious.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed how he looks at you. Stop. Seeing. Him."

He wanted me to stop seeing my best friend so he deserved by all means the slap he recieved. I guess I made him mad because he pushed me against the wall and pinned my hands above my messy hair. The bottle of beer hit the floor and shattered in a million pieces.

"What are you doing?! Let me go! You don't~"

"He should stay away from what's mine."

"Yours? I'm noone's. I'm property to nobody! Listen here, you little shit!"

But the whispered series of profanities I was about to release was muffled by his lips as he shoved his tongue down my throat. Jerk! I squirmed, trying to escape his vice-like grip on my wrists. He pulled away to breathe and I tried talking some sense into him.

"Don't touch me! Just let me go! You can't~!"

He smashed his lips on mine again forcefully. I tried to turn my head but I couldn't, pressed as I was against the cold surface. For the first time, panic started to creep up my spine. Dean was in the next room. What would Balthazar do? We'd never gone beyond kissing as per my request but his eyes were now those of a mad man.

Suddenly, he was punched hard in the face and kicked in the stomach. Dean continued beating him as I watched with wide eyes. When the Winchester let go of Balthazar, he opened the door and pushed him outside. But not before muttering;

"He told you not to touch him, asshole. What part of 'Let me go' did you not understand?"

Then, he closed the door and turned to me.

"Are you alright? I know you told me to stay in the living room but I heard you saying... what you said... and I couldn't help it."

"Dean, thank you. I'm fine. Almost. I think."

He looked at me worriedly, asking me if I was okay with those green eyes of his.

"You know, I heard what he said. Is it really that obvious? That I like you?"

And we went back to that topic. Alright, we'll talk about it if he needs it. However awkward it is to talk to a person who wants to fuck me. I walked over to the couch, ignoring the shattered beer bottle, and sat on it cross-legged. He followed me and sat down as well. Now, however, he kept a fair distance from me.

"I asked you a question, Cas."

"It's not, really. I had no idea, honestly. Don't listen to him, he's a jerk. Worst part is, I didn't realise that earlier. He had the gall to touch me and say he owns me. Jerk!"

He seemed to think deeply about what he was about to say before he replied.

"Well, he's touched you before, that shouldn't have been a shock."

I firmly believed that my answer would provoke troubled thoughts. Unwanted thoughts.

"Never like that, no. We've only gone as far as kissing."

His eyes widened a fraction but he hurried to cover it by looking down. I had already seen it, however. His voice was low when he spoke.

"Oh, so you've never... I thought you had..."

Awkward. Sorry, understatement. The way I could almost read his thoughts~which FYI were not so innocent, I was sure~ was far beyond awkward.

"No, I haven't. I am well aware you have, multiple times."

"Look, Cas. I don't know if you want to hear this but I've liked you for a long time. You said before that we can continue this friendship if I keep my feelings in check. What exactly does that entail? Because I can't pretend I don't like you or pretend you don't know. I just can't, Cas."

"And I'm not asking you to do that, Dean. That would be plainly cruel. I'm merely asking you to not show too much affection. As if, no touching for far too long, not expressing too much jealousy if and when I get into a relationship and the sort. Got it?"

"Of course. I know you don't want to discuss it but can we please talk about it? Only for today? I swear I won't bother you with my feelings any longer but can we please talk about it? I feel like I'll explode if I keep it in any longer."

I looked at him straight in the eyes. Blue on green. I decided to voice my thoughts.

"Don't ever think that you bother me because you want to tell me how you feel. Ever. You're my friend and in a friendship both parties care about each other. I want you to know that I will never judge you. I will never be disgusted by you. I will never ask you to pretend and I will never demand of you to stop feeling the way you do. You can tell me anything you want."

His eyes widened and watered, tears threatening to escape. It was clear, he wanted to hug me but wouldn't because of my earlier term. He was tormenting himself. Then, he spoke.

"Here goes... It's no wonder all my girlfriends had dark hair and blue eyes. I was always trying to find someone like you. But they were never you. They were never good enough. That kiss earlier, it rocked my world. I want to thank you for keeping me in your life. It means a lot. At least to me, it does."

I decided not to speak but place my hand on his shoulder instead. I truly appreciated his honesty too much for words. I opted for a consolation of sorts.

"I'm not _keeping_ you in my life. I _need_ you in my life. And nothing can change that. Not your feelings, not anyone's feelings, nothing. You understand me?"

"Yeah, man, I do."

My mind decided it was time I ended this conversation and went to bed, I was tired. I chose to tell him exactly that.

"Y'know, Dean. I think I'll call it a day. I'm tired as Hell. So, take your pick; Gabe's room, the guest room or the couch?"

"Won't Gabriel be furious if I sleep in his room?"

"How will he know?"

"Nah, I'll pass on the sass, thank you. I'll take the couch."

I laughed and pointed towards the guest room.

"Well, you know where you can find blankets and shit, don't expect me to do that. Suit yourself and good night."

I bowed my head a little and went up the stairs to my own room as his chuckles echoed through the house. I kicked my shoes off and dropped my body on my awesome (sarcasm, much?) bed.

I couldn't help but think about Dean's confession. Would this make things awkward between us? I didn't want things to change, not one bit. And what happened with Balth was just terrifying... But Dean saved me... I drifted off to sleep with images of golden hair and green eyes dancing in my mind...

_Now I lay me down to sleep,_  
_Pray the Lord my soul to keep._  
_If I die before I wake,_  
_Pray the Lord my soul to take.  
_ _Also, pray the Lord to go a bit easy on me this week._

But when did God ever go easy on this specific Novak anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment to tell me what you think :)  
> Yours truly, ImpalaChevy67


End file.
